


confidence - malec au

by a_october



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: AU, Cute, Cute Alec Lightwood, Cutesy, Eventual Smut, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Malec, Malec AU, Mild Smut, Shadowhunter Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:00:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28615479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_october/pseuds/a_october
Summary: because malec is adorable and we need more more more malec au's because its one of the best shipsss aaah
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis & Isabelle Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

Magnus’s POV

The jingling sound of my car alarm pierced through my brain as I sat up groggily and looked at my clock. 2am. Who the hell was trying to steal my car. I took the lift down to the ground floor then walked out onto the street to see who had the audacity to disturb me, Magnus Bane. 

It was a boy who looked around 18, tugging the handle on my car, looking half dead. 

“What are you doing?” I asked him calmly. He obviously wasn’t trying to steal the car, but what he was doing I did not know.

“Oh! I’m so sorry, I wasn’t trying to steal your car. I'm just really tired and on the wrong street and tried to unlock the wrong car. I'm so sorry for waking you up but hey, at least the car works!” he rushed out frantically.

I do have to admit, the blush that dusted his cheeks was rather cute...I shook myself. He is straight. He is straight.   
“Ok then, if that’s all it is” I said and started walking back inside.

“Wait!” he said. “D-do you want to go on a like um maybe a like um a date?” he mumbled. 

I chuckled. “You don’t even know my name and you’re already asking me on a date?” I asked, amused but also flustered at the same time. “That must take a lot of audacity and confidence."

“Well my sister Isabelle said I had to ‘put myself out there’ and not gonna lie, she’s kinda scary and you’re cute and also you have rainbow glittery pyjamas so I figured I should take a shot and...what is your name?” he finished.

“That was quite a speech,” I laughed. “My name is Magnus and yours is…”

“Alec”

“Well Alec, lovely to meet you and I will take you up on the offer of the date, thank you. Where shall we do it and when, I have a busy schedule. Please don’t try to steal anymore cars. Text me the time, place and date.” I said.

And with that I threw him a card containing my name and number and strutted back into my apartment, trying to be as dignified as one can be while wearing glittery rainbow pyjamas. 

Yes, I do have a flair for the dramatic. Sue me.


	2. 'sweet'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fluff bc malec <3

I surveyed Alec over the rim of my coffee cup. He seemed to be looking anywhere but me and that cute blush was dusting his cheeks again. He really didn’t have much confidence with dates.

Ever since I had given him my number, we had been texting quite a lot, and this was where we had arranged to meet. It was a cafe called Beany Business. Usually I would never go somewhere as...common but for cute boys I will make exceptions.

“So” I said, still surveying him. “What’s the point of inviting me here if you’re not gonna talk to me?”

He jumped. “U-uh...do you have any..pets?” He asked, scrambling for something to say.

“Yes” I replied. His awkwardness really was funny. “I have a cat called Chairman Meow”

“Interesting name. I would love a pet, maybe a dog, but the apartment where I live we’re not allowed pets. And my sister Isabelle would never allow it, she would say it would get dog hair on her clothes or some crap.” burst out Alec. 

He seemed surprised at the amount of information he had just given me, as was I. That was the most he had ever opened up to me. To be fair, we haven't known each other for long and this was our first date. I was the complete opposite, I loved to tell stories about my life.

I mean, it was more interesting than most people’s lives, if I do say so myself.

“So...where do you live?” I asked, trying to get him to open up more.  
“Well, I live in these apartments called Shadow Inst. Don’t ask about the name because I don’t know either. What's good is that my best friend Jace lives there too so I can see him quite a lot.” He replied, gaining confidence as our conversation went on.

I sensed he was keeping something back about this Jace, hopefully not a crush, although knowing my luck it probably was. I needed to make him mine. And yes, I know it was only the first date, but there was something special about this boy...like he was...the one. 

Gah. I shook myself, what was happening to me. Magnus Bane did not lust over boys, they came to him and drooled over him. 

This boy really would be the death of me. He looked at his watch. “Oh crap! I’m gonna be late for Izzy, see you?” Alec said, blushing once more. I nodded, still lost in thought. I looked up and saw him walking towards the door. “Wait!” I said and quickly walked over to him.

He turned around and I kissed him, full on the mouth. It was brief, beautiful and very, very sweet. When I pulled away his face was tomato red but he also looked happy. This boy would be mine and no one would get in my way.


End file.
